Baator: Part 1 Avernus
by Morcombe
Summary: The straw hats are on the run from the marines after defeating Enies Lobby.But they hit a snag when they fall into a hole in the ocean and wake up in hell! Currently on hold
1. A Hole in the Ocean

I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters

_**Chapter 1 - A Hole in the Ocean**_

Four days ago, the straw hats had stolen a warship from the marines, they were now on the run with the Franky Family, Paulie, Tilestone, Lulu and the two giants Oimo and Kashi.

"It' so cool having a huge crew!" laughed Luffy

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Nami as she sat on deck talking to Franky

"We can't go back to Water 7 now that we're wanted criminals, so we'll stick with you guys for a while." answered Franky

BOOM!

Cannonfire could be heard in the distance, a large object fell into the water near them, rocking the ship.

"God dammit!" snapped Nami "Don't they ever give up?"

Nami looked out to the ocean and saw three huge warships coming after them.

"We should have wiped all of them out back in Enies Lobby." said Zoro as he drew his blades.

"Time to fight." grinned Luffy

"We don't wanna fight." cried the Franky Family

"Fine." moaned Luffy "I'll deal with them."

The three ships stopped, the first came a little closer and a vice-admiral shouted to them.

"Give up now or we'll be forced to sink you."

Luffy stared at the vice-admiral, he had a back beard and was smokeing a cigar.

"Wipe them out." moaned Zoro "I'm too tired to fight."

"You sure?" asked Luffy

"Go for it!" cried the crew.

Luffy bit his thumb and smiled as he launched Gear 3.

His body swelled up like a balloon and he launched himself into the sky, Luffy moved all of the air into his leg and cried "Gear Third! Gigant Stamp."

Luffy sent his foot which was now the size of a giants slamming straight down one of the warships' decks.

Luffy's foot retracted and a fountain of water exploded up from the deck.

"One down." smiled Luffy.

Luffy swung out his arm and grabbed the mast of the second warship, he shifted the air into his leg and cried "Gigant Whip."

Lffy's leg smashed teh mast, he floated above for a few seconds before sharing the air between both his legs and shouting "Gomu Gomu No Gignat Spear."

Luffy's legs broke through the deck held Luffy in place.

Luffy landed on the ship and aimed his fist at teh deck, the marines around him charged.

Luffy jumped above the marines and cried "Gomu Gomu No Gigant Pistol."

Luffy's fist slammed downwards into the marines and then into teh deck, teh ship broke apart and collapsed.

Luffy landed on some driftwood and stretched himself back over to his ship.

"Finished?" asked Zoro sarcastically as Luffy turned into a much smalled version of himself.

"You were suppossed to destroy all of them!" cried Nami as teh one remaining ship launched several cannonballs at them.

Zoro stepped up and a sthe cannonballs grew closer, he cut the air, stopping the cannonballs in their tracks, they fell into the water split into pieces.

"I'm bored." he complained

"There is still a vice-admiral on that ship." said Sanji a she joined his crewmates, with Chopper and Usopp following behind.

Suddenly the ship began to shake.

"What's going on?" cried Usopp

"We're sinking!" cried Chopper

"WE'RE SINKING!" screamed Luffy

"We're not sinking!" sighed Nami

"Oh. Good." smiled Luffy "But the boats still shaking."

"What is that!" cried Mozu and Kiwi

"What's what?" asked Paulie

"That thing." cried Kiwi as she pointed to a huge hole in the ocean.

"Tell the others now." ordered Paulie.

Kiwi came running towards Nami who stared in disbelief at teh huge hole in the ocean.

"Hey I remember this place." laughed Luffy "This is where we fought that huge spike monster in the maze."

"That's impossible." snapped a Nami "We were in east blue the last time we found a hole in the sea."

"COOL!" laughed Luffy "A mystery hole, let's go down."

"NO WAY!" screamed the crew.

----------

Meanwhile on the vice-admiral ship.

"Sir they appear to be ignoring us." said a Marine

"We should keep our distance sir." said a second marine "There is a huge hole in the ocean and we believe that they are caught in it's current."

"Then we no longer need to worry about them." smiled the vice-admiral.

"Should we should remain just in case they escape?" asked a Marine

"Blow up there ship so that they all fall into the abyss." ordered the Vice-admiral

"Yes sir."

"And lower a rope ladder for the survivors."

"Why?" asked the marines

"I'm bored and haven't had anything to do for a while, I could use a good fight."

----------

The ship suddenly shook voilently as they crashed into a small piece of land, they stopped shaking and were now safe from teh current.

"How are we going to escape?" asked Robin "We appear to be stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"This is no time for joke's Robin." sighed Nami

A cannonball landed close in the water and shook the ship, Nami who was leaning against the edge felt the shock, tripped over her feet and fell overboard, she missed teh land and fell into the current.

"NAMI!" screamed Luffy, he launched his arm out towards his navigator, desperetly trying to reach her, the current was too strong and swept nami closer towards the hole.

Luffy's arm retracted and he saw himself with no other option.

Luffy grabbed the ship and alaunched himself towards Nami.

He kept one arm on teh ship while tehrest of his body flew ito teh sky and headed towards Nami, he flung out his secodn arm and caught grabbed Nami's arm.

"Luffy!" she cried

The ship shook as another cannonball was launched, Luffy lost his grip.

"Sorry Nami." he said

"What?" asked Nami as she saw Luffy's arm coming towards them, her eye's opened in shock as she now realized that theer was no way to avoid falling into the abyss.

"NAMI!" screamed Sanji "I shall save you!"

Sanji dove into the water and headed straight for Nami and Luffy

"That idiot!" snapped Zoro

"What do we do!" cried Chopper

"We follow them." said Zoro as he too dived into the water

"Why did you do that!" screamed Usopp "You idiot!"

Suddenly the hole in the ocean was illuminated in an eerie red glow.

"What the hell?" Said Usopp confused.

Suddenly Usopp had an idea.

"Paulie!" he called "Tie your longest rope to Franky's arm."

Paulie did what Usopp had asked.

"Now What?" asked Franky

"Shoot you arm towards Nami and the others."

Franky smiled and fired his cyborg hand towards Luffy, the rope slung forward.

The third cannonball smashed straight into the ship and knocked Franky's arm of course.

"Damn it!" snapped Franky

It was too late, Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Sanji fell into the whole and vanished.

"What should we do?" asked Chopper

They didn't wait long as a barrage of cannonballs rained down upon them, the ship exploded and the crew fell into the ocean.

Chopper sank and was rescued by Usopp, when he came up above the water he found himslef caught int the current and heading for the hole in the ocean.

The marine warship had lowered a rope ladder for the straw hats to climb up.

"Two choices." said Paulie "Go up theer and fight or fall into the hole in the ocean."

"FIGHT!" cried the crew.

Franky meanwhile was underwater, he could see Robin sinking and was chasing after her, he caught up and rose up for air.

"HELP!" cried Usopp as he and Chopper fell into the hole.

Franky launched his arm but he was too far away.

the Franky family began rushing towards up the rope ladder to do battle with the marines.

"Why would they lower a rope bridge?" thought Franky as he slung robin over his shoulder and climbed onto some drift wood "That admiral must actually want to fight."

As the wood drifted, franky failed to notice taht he too was caught in the current, b the time he noticed it was already too late.

"Damn it." laughed franky "Sorry Robin but it looks like we're going to fall into the abyss."

They fell over the edge and fell into the darkness.

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 2 preview

The Straw Hats find themselves in a new world.


	2. Welcome to Hell

_**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Hell**_

Franky's felt his head throb, he clutched his head as he sat up groaning "Where am I?" he asked

A female voice answered him "We appear to be in hell."

"WHAT!" cried Franky

A hand clamped over his mouth and the girl forced him to the ground while whispering "be quiet."

Franky vision returned to him and he saw that it was Robin that was with him.

He saw that the sky was blood red with black clouds "What the..."

Robin let him go and they stood up.

They looked across the landscape and saw nothing but a vast charred wasteland of rubble, he couldn't believe it.

"Where... are... we..." he asked slowly

"Hell." replied Robin

"WE'RE DEAD!" cried Franky

"I told you to be quiet." snapped Robin "This place is full of... creatures."

"Creatures?" asked Franky

"Over there." said Robin and she pointed out over the wasteland.

In the distance Franky saw strange green goblin like creatures tearing into the flesh of a dead animal "We should get out of here."

"Indeed." answered Robin

They turned and set of across the wasteland.

"OW!" snapped Franky as he stepped on a jagged rock "Maybe I should wear more than just a shirt and speedo's."

Robbin laughed and they continued forwards.

Suddenly a fireball rocketed across the sky.

"Cool." laughed Franky.

Then the fireball collided into the ground in the distance, it caused a huge explosion sending clouds of black smoke rising up out of the earth.

"I hate this place." moaned Franky

"Let's find the others and get out of here." said Robin

"What about if we run into any demons?" asked Franky

"We'll kill them." smiled Robin

Franky stared up at the sky and saw red lightning "Damn I'll be glad once we get outta here."

----------

Zoro lay sleeping against a rock.

"Now is no time for a nap marimo." said Sanji "We have to find Nami, she's all alone in this... place."

"She'll be with Luffy." yawned Zoro as he rubbed his eye's "She'll be fine."

Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro who moved his head to the side, Sanji's kick shattered the rock he was sleeping against.

"Damn." moaned Zoro "Ok let's go."

A small green goblin creature suddenly bounced out twards them.

"What is that?" asked Sanji

"Who cares." moaned Zoro "Just ignore it."

The goblin laughed wickedly and began to speak "Food."

I leaped at them.

Sanji stopped with ease, he kicked it across the face and it spun into the rocky ground.

The goblin stood up and began to repeat "food, food, food, food."

Zoro drew his blades and rushed the creature, he drove two blades into it's chest and tore them upwards, splitting it's shoulders.

"Ruthless." said Sanji

"Can we eat this thing?" asked Zoro

"Dunno." answered Sanji "But I aint eating it."

Zoro grunted and swung his sword around to remove the goblins sticky green blood.

"Let's just find the others and get out of here." moaned Sanji

"Fine." grumbles Zoro as he headed forwards

"That's the way we came from." called Sanji

Zoro stopped and turned to Sanji "Then you lead the way lover boy."

----------

Usopp sat cowering in a small rock formation, Chopper sat beside him.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Usopp

"I have no idea." answered Chopper

"We shouldn't stay here." replied Usopp

"We should find Luffy." whispered chopper

They peeked out of the formation, saw that the coast was clear and made a run for their next hiding place.

They stopped behind a rock and peeked round, it took all Usopp had to stop from screaming.

He began to sweat.

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper as he looked around, what he saw disgusted him.

It was a massive plain of heads on pike's

Demon head on pikes scattered out all over the place

"We can't stay here." said Usopp as he began to shake

"More for the plain of pike's." laughed a cold voice

Usopp spun around and came face to face with a large, brown, scaley demon.

It had razor sharp claws and dark red eye's with black pupils, it had two nostrils stuck in it's face and sharp jagged teeth.

"I found dinner." it shouted

"Dinner?" asked Chopper

"Yes." smiled the demon "You are dinner."

"WHAT!" cried Chopper

Usopp grabbed the reindeer and bolted into the field of pike's.

"We have to find Luffy." cried Usopp

The demon smiled and gave chase as three other demons of the same race joined him.

"Winner take all." asked one of the new demons.

"Sure." smiled the third

"We haven't ahd human flesh in years." laughed the fourth "We should enjoy the hunt while it lasts."

The four demons screeched in delight and bounded across the plain of pike's.

----------

Nami however had her hand full.

Luffy was sitting atop a mountain looking up at the red sky, he cried in awe everytime a firebolt flew across the sky.

"This is so cool." he laughed

"Luffy!" snapped Nami "We should get out of this place."

"Why?" he asked

"Because this place is scary." she moaned

Luffy laughed and rose to his feet "How do we get out of here?"

"We should find someone and ask them." she repelied

"But all we've found are monsters." sighed Luffy a she pointed to several fallen demons who had attacked him.

"We have to find Sanji and Zoro too." sighed Nami "Those idiot jumped in to save us even though it was impossible."

"Let's go find them." smiled Luffy

"I hope Usopp, Chopper and Robin aren't down here." sighed Nami

"Let's go exploring." laughed Luffy as he strolled down the mountain path

"Wait, Luffy!" cried Nami as she chased after him.

"This place is kinda weird." laughed Luffy

"KINDA!" cried Nami "IT IS WEIRD!"

Nami's shouts were a mistake as it attracted some ugly purple demons towards them

"Shit!" she moaned

Luffy grinned and jumped towards the demon, he called "Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun."

Luffy fists rained down upon the beasts and knocked them out.

"Let's go before they wake up." sighed Nami

She and Luffy ran across the wasteland and continued forwards

"I hate this place." cried Nami "It's scary."

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 3 preview

Nami and Luffy find an army base.

Zoro and Sanji find?

Franky and Robin capture a demon for info.

Usopp ad Choper run from demons.


	3. Gaining information

_**Chapter 3 - Gaining Information**_

"What the hell is that?" asked Sanji as he pointed to the sky.

A Huge black dragon soared through the sky, it had a long scaley tale and wings, two sharp horns and long sharp claws.

They watched as it landed atop a mountain.

"Wow." exclaimed Zoro "There's something you don't see everyday."

The dragon turned and spotted the two straw hat pirates.

"Crap." laughed Sanji

"Should we fight it?" asked Zoro

"You think we could worktogether to defeat a dragon?" asked Sanji

The dragon landed before them and began to glow a dark crimson.

"What's it doing?" asked Sanji

The dragon became smalled and began to take a human form.

The glow surrounde her, Sanji fell in love in an instant.

The dragon had transformed into a girl, a naked girl.

Sanji fell to the floor with a nose bleed, Zoro sighed in dissaproval.

"Foolish human." laughed the girl as she waved her hand and clothes appeared on her.

She had long silky black hair, and blue eye's with slit's like a cats.

"What are?" asked Zoro

"I am Tiamat." she answered "Queen of the Dragons."  
"Really." replied Zoro

Sanji had now gotten to his feet.

"What are you mortals doing here?" she asked

"We fell down." replied Zoro

"Who cares about how we got here." cried Sanji "If your Queen how about I become your King."

Tiamat scoffed and glared at them "Why are you here?"

"We're not here by choice." replied Zoro "we're looking for our friends and then we're going toget out of here."

Tiamat laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Zoro angrily

"Your in Avernus fool." she laughed "You can only get out of here using the gate that stand between the pillars of skulls."  
"And where is that?" asked Zoro

Tiamat pointed to the north "Over that mountain you will find the Bronze citadel, f you can pass through it then you will find the gate."

"Sound too easy." replied Zoro

"You are correct." smiled Tiamat "There is a war going on in this world."

"A war?" asked Sanji

"Yes." replkied Tiamat "A war for power, it has been going on for centuaries, I too participate in the war, I too wish to become the ruler of this world."

"Who is the ruler of this world?" asked Sanji

"Bel." she replied "He is by far the strongest being in this world. He aslo controls the Dark Eight."

"Sound intresting." smiled Zoro

"If you wish to live I suggest that you forget you friends and head for the gate, but be warned there are far more worse hell's than this and you'll have to go through them all in order to return to the surface world, a feet which no one has ever acomplished, after all no one in existance can defeat him." laughed Tiamat

"We'll get out of here." smiled Sanji "We always do."

"You'll need that confidence if you get on the wrong side of Bel." smiled Tiamat "If you get in my I won't hesitate to kill you or your friends."

Tiamat jumped into the air and was covered in a red glow, she emerged again as a dragon.

"Guess we should head for the gate." yawned Zoro "We'll wait for the others there."

----------

Meanwhile Usopp and Chopper were on the run, th four demon continued to pursue them.

"Dammit!" cried Usopp "What should we do?"

"We could fight them." answered Chopper

"No Way!" cried Usopp is desbelief "They are real monsters!"

"So." replied Chopper "We've faced worse."

"Like who?" asked Usopp

"Crocodile, Eneru, Lucci." answered Chopper

"Thos guys only had monsterous powers." cried Usopp "These things are real monsters."

"Screw it!" snapped Chopper as he skidded to a halt and turned to face the demons.

"Sprint Boost!" he cried.

Chopper raced at the demons who were taken by surprise.

The demons skidded across teh rocky wasteland while Chopper quickly turned into his Heavy Boost and jumped into the air.

"Shit!" sighed a demon as Chopper jumped above him, clasped his hands and brought them down straight into it's head and crushing it's skull.

"What kinda animal is that thing?" asked one of the demons

"We've never seen one before." smiled another demon "We could make a fare amount a monkey if we hand him over to Bel!"

"Why would Bel want that thing?" asked the third demon as he rushed Chopper.

Chopper turned back to Brain Boost and the demons attack swung ove him, Chopper quickly became Heavy Boost and slammed his fist into the second demon's face, the demon slammed into the ground.

"He's defeated two of us." snarled the third demon.

The fourth demon however was gone.

"Looks like your friend abandoned you." smiled Chopper "You should run away now."

The demon laughed as the missing demon grabbed Usopp from behind.

Usopp screamed in fear, Chopper spun around, the third demon leaped on Chopper and sunk his teeth into Chopper's shoulder.

Chopper screamed in pain, grabbed the demon and slammed into the ground.

Chopper fell to his knee's clutching his now bleeding shoulder.

The third demon rose to his feet.

"How?" asked Chopper "When we feed on blood we become stronger." smiled the demon.

Usopp desperetly tried to run but the demon kept a firm grip.

"Let go of me." snapped Usopp as he plunged his hand into his back, removed a small hammer and smacked the demon's knee.

The demon howeled in paina nd let go of Usopp.

"EXPLODING STAR!"

The pellet exploded on contact and the demon vanished in smoke.

Now only one demon remained.

The demon laughed as usopp fired a bullet at him.

It struck his mouth and exploded.

The demon rushed out of the smoke and grabbed Usopp by the throat.

Chopper grabbed the demona nd pulled him into a bear hug, he then snapped the monsters back and dropped him to the ground.

"Let's get outta this place." sighed Usopp "It feels like these heads are watching us"

Chopper and Usopp ran across the plain.

----------

"That wasn't too difficult." sighed Robin as the last demon fell before her.

"Scary." whispered Franky "remind me to stay on your good side."

"You the only one alive?" asked Robin "Good."

"What do you want?" asked the skinny grey demon.

"Information about this place." replied Robin

"Sure." laughed the demon "What do you wanna know."

"How do we get out of this place?" she asked

"You need Lord Bel's permission to leave." replied the demon

"Who is Bel?" asked Franky

"He is the demon King who rules this plain." answered the demon

"Will he give us permission?" asked Robin

"He'll most likely kill you." laughed the demon

"Your useless." snapped Robin "Where is Bel."

"You can find Lord Bel in the bronze Citadel." answered the demon

"good." smiled Robin a hands appear on the demon's shoulders "Bye." she then snapped his neck.

"Ruthless." sighed Franky "Oh well, let's go."

The demon however was not dead, he waited for them to go before he snapped his neck back into place.

"I must inform Lord Bel." he smiled.

----------

Luffy and Nami had come to the end of the mountain.

They were stunned to see and army of reptilian creatures.

"What the hell?" asked Nami

"Who are you?" asked a demon with a long tail, snake eye's and a snake tounge.

"I'm Luffy." he smiled "That's Nami."

"Why are you human's here?" it asked

"We fell down a big hole." answered Luffy

"You shouldn't be here." snarled a second similar demon, the only difference was that it was a dark shade of brown.

"We're looking for a way out." said Nami "Do you know ho to get to the human world?"

"Sure do." replied the first demon

"Would you tell me please?" asked Nami

"No." answered the demon "Only the great god Kurtulmak may answer you and he will not answer you unless yo prove your strength to him."

"Is that all." smiled Nami "We'll this guy here is super strong."

"Really?" laughed the demons "He looks pathetic."

"Come we shall take you to our lord."

"So what is the test of strength?" asked Nami

"It's simple." replied the demon "You fight fifty soldiers then fight Kurtulmak himslef."

"I won't lose." smiled Luffy

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 4 preview

Lord Bel finds out about the straw hats and unleashes his greatest warriors - the dark eight.

Luffy meets Kurtulmak.


	4. Surprise!

_**Chapter 4 - Surprise!**_

The room was bathed in an eerie red glow.

The small demon who had escaped from Robin was kneeling in a corner.

A large throne stood in the middle of the chamber, it was draped with black vails and there was a being hidden behind them.

"Lord Bel." spoke the demon "There are humans in your world."

The being behind the curtains stood and walked towards the demon.

The demon was clearly terrified as he began to sweat and shake.

"Why did you not kill them?" asked Bel

"They were too strong." whispered the demon

Bel grabbed the demon by the throat and suddenly became very angry "You were defeated by a woman!"

"You read my mind!" exclaimed the demon "I have no use for a weakling like you!"

The demon shreaked in agony as Bel hand began to glow red, the demon was set alight, the fire burned through his body and left his bones a charred black.

"What should we do about this predicament?" asked a robed figure standing to the side of the throne.

"Summon the dark eight." answered Bel "Tell them to find these two and make them an offer."

Bel waved his hand and two piece of paper appeared, on had a picture of Franky and the other of Robin.

"What kind of offer." asked the robed man

"They can either join me or die!" replied Bel as he returned to his throne.

The robed figure headed for the door and vanished.

"This may be intresting." smiled Bel "The Dark Eight should be able to handle it, don't you think?"

A shadow fell from the roof and kneeled before Bel.

"They are only pathetic humans." answered the shadowed figure "The Dark Eight should have no problem."

"Indeed they are strong." agreed Bel "But they were stronger when they had their leader."

The shadowed figure smiled and then vanished into the darkness.

Bel walked to a large window and stared out at the sky, it lit as a large red lightning bolt struck the land in the distance "It's time for my ascension!"

----------

Sanji and Zoro had finally reached the mountain that Tiamat had pointed too them.

"Should we really trust that dragon?" asked Zoro

"Dunno." answered Sanji

"This place is boring." moaned Zoro "There's nothing but weak pathetic monsters."

Sanji sighed "Should we start climbing?"

"What other choice is there?" replied Zoro

Suddenly the ground began to shake, small rocks toppled down from the mountain.

"What the hell is going on now?" asked Zoro as he split a boulder in two.

"Try looking behind you." answered Sanji

Zoro turned around to see a twenty foot giant, he wore black armour and boots, his skin was fire red and he carried a huge sword that was lit in flames, his hair was also replaced with fire and he had dark black eye's.

"What is that thing?" asked Sanji

Zoro drew his blades and smiled.

The giant looked down "Humans!" he exclaimed

"Crap." moaned Sanji "He saw us."

"You looking to fight?" asked Zoro

"What is the point in fighting you two." answered the giant "There is no gain."

The giant moved on and left the two straw hats a little stunned.

"Let's just get outta this god forsaken place." snapped Sanji "I hate this stupid firey wasteland."

Suddenly a huge fireball struck the mountain and exploded, Sanji and Zoro vanished in the smoek and rubble.

----------

"STRONG RIGHT!" cried Franky as he swated some demons aside "Why are they always attacking us." he complained

"They probably want to eat us." answered Robin as her hands sprouted out of the ground, grabbed some demons ankles that were charging her and snapped them.

A demon appeared, he had human like features, but his hands were replaced with claws, he was wrapped in chains and had a dog like face.

"Why are there so many stupid demons in this world." moaned Franky "I wanna go home."

The dof demon pounced on Frankya nd forced him to the ground.

"Digger!" howled the monsters as he began to use his claws to shred at franky.

"That won't work." laughed Franky "As long as I'm on my back, I'm invincible!"

Franky grabbed the demon and threw him into the sky.

Franky then went to move, but he couldn't, he looked down to see that two grey hands had grabbed his ankles.

"Let go!" snapped Franky as he struggled to free himself.

The demon pulled so hard that Franky's feet broke thr ground and were now stuck.

"Shit!" spat Franky

Robin heard Franky complaing and turned to see him, a demon chose this time for a sneak attack.

It jumped onto Robin's shoulder and bit into her shoulder, Robin screamed as several hands sprouted arount the demon and pummled him.

Robin dropped to her knees and clutched her shoulder.

Franky was now knee deep in the ground "Stop pulling me underground you piece of shit!" he yelled

The demon began to laugh.

Franky felt as if the demon was mocking him "Why you!"

Franky slammed his fist straight into the ground, it cracked and he heard the demon laugh even louder

"You fell for it." shrieked the demon

"What?" asked Franky confused.

Suddenly the ground cracked and fell, with Franky falling too.

Robin watched as Franky fell down the hole that he had created.

She tried to sprout an arm rope to catch him, but her shoulder hurt too much.

The demon's surrounded her.

She looked around, stood up and prepared to face the demons.

----------

Franky awoke.

His head hurt.

"What happened?" he asked

He looked around as his vision slowly returned to him.

"Where am I?" he cried

He was alone in a dark cave, the only light was from above, he assumed it was from the hole he had fallen through.

"Robin!" he shouted

She didn't answer.

"Crap!" snapped Franky as he began to climb up the rocky cavern, he slipped, cut his foot and tumbled back down to the cavern floor.

"I'll need to find another way out now." he moaned

He limped down the nearest tunnel.

----------

Luffy and Nami arrived at a huge wooden gate, there was a large stone wall that surrounded the lizards demons camp.

"Cool!" laughed Luffy as the large gate opened.

"Visitors." hissed a demon from the top of the wall.

"They are here to see God Kurtulmak." answered the brown snake like demon.

"Really." smiled the demon on the wall.

The gate had fully opened and they trooped inside.

There were large green tents set up and a huge green tent right in the middle.

There was a large stone stadium like place to the far east of the camp and there were all sorts of multicoloured demons.

A large green demon appeared "Welcome back Shi. How was the hunt."

"We found these two." answered Shi the green demon who had greated them at the foot of the mountain.

"They don't look that strong!" snarled the brown demon

"As friendly as ever I see, slog." replied the large green demon.

Slog scouffed and wandered into the camp.

"So you have decided to join our army?" asked the large green demon as he turned to Luffy and Nami.

"What!" snapped Nami "We are only here to find out how to go home, We're not joining any army, right Luffy."

"Let's join Nami." grinned Luffy

"NO WAY!" snapped Nami as she smacked Luffy across the back of the head.

"We came here to see the god." said Luffy "And take a test."

"Let's go." said Shi as he grabbed Nami and Luffy and dragged them to the large tent in the middle camp.

"Kurtulmak is in here?" asked Luffy

"God Kurtulmak." snapped Shi

He opened the flap and Luffy and Nami entered the tent.

The tent was lit with green flameed torches.

A large chair sat at the back and a being sat there.

"welcome." spoke the being as he stood up and entered into the light.

Nami and luffy couldn't believe what they were seeing.

----------

To Be Continued...

---------

Chapter 5 Preview

Just who or what is Kurtulmak?

And what happens when Usopp and Chopper encounter a member of the Dark Eight!


	5. Encounter with Zaebos!

_**Chapter 5 - Encounter with Zaebos!**_

The sky flashed red, Robin ran as fast as she could, several demons were chasing her.

"Come back." howled a demon "We won't hurt you...much."

Robin didn't stop she continued to run, turned a corner and his behind a large rock.

Four demons appeared above her, her arms sprouted from the demons shoulders and smacked them across the face, as they fell she continued to punch them.

Robin took her opportunity and ran like the wind.

----------

Somewhere in Avernus, in a rocky wasteland, stood eight black robed men.

"We have to find these two?" asked one

"Yes." answered another

"But it's only two humans and one is a weak little girl." laughed a third robed man

"Regardless of your opinions." snarled a fourth "They are supposedly very strong."

"What's the orders?"

"To offer them a position in Bel's army." one answered

"And if they refuse?" asked a member

"We kill them." he laughed

"Let's split up and search." answered another member

The eight split and ran off in the distance

----------

Luffy and Nami stared in amazement as a shriveled old man stepped before them, he had short grey hair, and was leaning against a staff.

"You're the leader..." said Luffy in disapointment

"Are you really supposed to fight him?" whispered Nami

"Don't know." answered Luffy

"Welcome to my camp." said Kurtulmak "I hear you are strong."

"Too right." grinned Luffy "I'm gonna be Pirate King!"

"What can i do for you?" he asked

"We want to get out of this world and go home." answered Nami

"Where did you come from?"

"The Grand Line." answered Nami

Kurtulmak "I've heard stories of a legendary pirate who conquered the surface world. Is this true?"

"If you mean Gold Rogers then yes" answered nami "He was Pirate King."

"And you wish to take his title?" laughed Kurtulmak

"I'm going to." replied Luffy

"Then you must be very strong." smiled Kurtulmak "Tell you what if you join my army and help me defeat Bel, I'll become the new king of this world and I'll allow you pass through the gate into the next world."

"Next?" asked Nami

"Yes." replied Kurtulmak "There is only one way back to the surface world and that is too reach the final floor of Baator and pass through it's gate."

"How many floors is there?" asked Luffy

"Nine." smiled Kurtulmak "And each ruler of the worlds is even stronger than Bel, but there is one who towers above them all, the mighty Asmodeus is undefeated in battle and the ruler of the ninth and final floor, he is impossible to defeat and I wish you luck if you ever reach him."

Kurtulmak left the tent.

Nami turned to Luffy who was smiling.

"Amodus." grinned Luffy "Weird name."

"It's Asmodeus." said Nami

"Right." laughed Luffy "Asodus."

"Wrong again." sighed Nami

"Should we help him?" asked Luffy

"You're Captain." said Nami "You decide."

----------

Usopp and Chopper had found a small cave to hide in.

"We've got to find Luffy and the others." sighed Usopp

"But how?" asked Chopper

"Can't you smell them out?" asked Usopp

"No." answered a dissapointed Chopper "We must have fallen far away from them."

"We'll get some rest here." said Usopp "Then we'll contiue the search tomorrow."

"I hope we find Luffy." sighed Chopepr "This place is scary without him."

"He always manages to brighten the mood." laughed Usopp "Time to get some sleep..."

Usopp trailed off, he had frozen, so had chopper, they shivered and turned to face the entrance of the cave.

"What is that?" asked Chopepr as they stared out at the hooded man.

"Ready to run?" asked Usopp

"Ready when you are." whispered back Chopper

"3... 2... 1... GO!" cried Usopp

They sprinted out side the cave darted left and sped across the rocky wasteland.

The hooded figure smiled, he had sharp pointy teeth, they were black with decay.

The hooded figure laughed and chased after them, he was as fast as lightning, he had caught up to Chopper and Usopp in seconds.

Usopp barely dodged as the figure swiped at him.

"Exploding Star!" cried Usopp as he grabbed is Slingshot and fired a pellet at the hooded man.

The man disapeared in a small explosion, the smoke gradually faded.

"Was that your best?" asked the man

Usopp spun around to see the man was behind him.

"W-what are you." stuttered Usopp

"I am a member of the dark eight." he answered "And you are a human, tell em are you connected to these two." he produced two pieces of paper, one with a picture of Robin, the other of Franky.

"Robin and Franky!" cried Usopp before he could stop himself, he covered his mouth with his hand as he saw the man smile with his horrible teeth.

"You do know them."

"Shit!" snapped Usopp "How could I be so stupid."

"So then my master has asked me to find these humans and any of their comrades and invite them to join his army." said the man.

"No way!" snapped Chopper "We'd never betray Luffy!"

"Who's Luffy?" asked the man

"Who're you?" asked Usopp trying to cover

"My name is Zaebos." he answered "Now who's Luffy?"

Usopp looked around, they were in a deserted wasteland, the man was much faster than them, there was no place to run or hide "We're screwed." he thought.

"Chopper." said Usopp "Run."

"What!" snapped Chopper "No way."

"Luffy is our very powerful boss." smiled Usopp "He is undefeated in battle and will do anything to save his nakama, namely us, so you better not hurt us."

Chopper sighed .

Usopp's best tactic was to try and scare his opponent.

"Sound intresting." smiled Zaebos "So then there are five of you."

"I can't let him find out about Sanji, Zoro and Nami." thought Usopp "There's gotta be a way ot of this."

"Any ideas?" asked Chopper

"We won't join." said Usopp "Not unless Luffy does, so for now we'll take our leave."

Usopp slammed a ball into the ground, grabbed Chopper and ran as it exploded to reveal a smoke bomb.

As Zaebos lost his sight, Usopp and Chopper sprinted away.

"I wouldn't be much of a dark eight if I let you two bugs escape from me." he laughed

Usopp turned his head and saw Zaebos racing out of the smoke and straght at them.

"Crap!" cried Chopper "We have to fight."

"We can't beat him." snapped Usopp

"We won't know that unless we fight him." cried Chopper

Usopp stopped and braced himself, Zaebos flew past Chopper, knocking the reindeer to the ground, he continued straight at Usopp who felt Zaebos land his fist into his chest. Usopp gasped in pain as he felt a rib crack, he fell, coughed and wiped blood away from the side of his mouth.

"Damn it." coughed Chopper as he rose to his feet.

"You two should feel lucky." laughed Zaebos "I'm not going to kill you yet, this will be a test of your skills, fail and you die, pass and I'll let you go to find Luffy"

"Ready?" asked Chopper as he helped Usopp to his feet by transforming into his Heavy Boost.

"Not Much of a choice have we." laughed Usopp"Why does this always happen to us?"

The sky flashed red as Usopp and Chopper squared off against Zaebos in a rocky wasteland.

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 6 Preview

Usopp and Chopper must fight and prove their strength or die trying!

Franky get's a huge surprise when he finds out what inhabits the cave he is in.


	6. Survival

_**Chapter 6 - Survival**_

Usopp stared as Zaebos removd his hood, he had blank eye's and a long sharp nose, his teeth were black with decay and he had long dark hair, he threw of his cloak and appeared in a jet black body suit with paddings on the knees, shoulders and elbows, he raised his hand and shards of rock began to surround him, he ceated solid stone armour around his torso, arms and legs.

"What the?" asked Usopp "How can we break through stone?"

"It doesn't matter." said Chopper "As long as we find a way to defeat him."

"But I can't really hurt him if he's in armour." moaned Usopp

"I have a plan." said Chopper "I'll draw him to fight and you wait for the perfect moment to use THAT."

"THAT!" cried Usopp "But it's dangerous. And I went through hell to get it. I had to battle many beasts for that."

"Yeah." laughed Chopper, he knew Usopp was lying but he couldn't be bothered arguing.

Chopper bit down into a rumble ball and charged Zaebos "Horn boost."

Zaebos grabbed Choppers horns and skidded backwards, he drove his heels into the ground to regain footing, he hoisted Chopper into the air and slammed him straight into a large rock.

"Damn!" snapped Usopp as he fired a pellet at Zaebos, who dodged it easily.

Usopp rumaged in his bag as Zaebos approached him.

Chopper came sprinting up behind Zaebos and captured him in his mighty horns.

He flung Zaebos into the sky and turned to usopp who pulled out a dial on a large (fake) 5-ton hammer.

"Usopp's Ultimate Hammer!" cried Usopp as he swung the hammer at Zaebos who took the blow full on in the chest.

Zaebos was stunned as the hammer exploded on contact.

His chest armour shattereda s he slammed into the ground.

"He wasn't that strong after all." laughed Usopp "The Impact dial was plenty."

"Heavy Boost!" cried Chopper as he saw Zaebos' arm move.

Chopper arrived just as Zaebos eaped to his feet, he caght Choppers punch and flung his arm to the side, he ducked under Chopper and slammed his fist into the furry brwn chest, Chopper flew backwards abnd slammed into a large pile of rocks.

"CHOPPER!" cried Usopp, Zaebos was upon the coward in seconds.

Zaebos grabbed Usopp's throat and picked him up off the ground.

"Shit!" snapped Usopp as he grabbed another dial and placed it onto Zaebos' broken chest spot.

"Again." laughed Zaebos

"This one is different." smiled Usopp "This isn't impact, this is Reject!"

"What's the difference?" askede Zaebos.

"You'll find out." smiled Usopp "REJECT!"

----------

Franky had stumbled his way through the dark passageways of the tunnel.

"damn it." he moaned as he stubbed his big toe against a rock "This stupid cave is pitch black, plus I'm lost and I'm alone..."

He stopped as he suddenly found that there was no floor beneath his feet.

"Shit!" he cried as he fell downinto the darkness, he hit a rocky floor and rolled onto his back "Stupid cave."

The cave was lit brightly as Franky saw a huge flame rocket above him.

"What the hell?" asked Franky as he sat up "What was that?"

The flame came again and this time it burned his bum.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Franky "Who the hel is doing that!"

Franky didn't like the answer as the cave began to shake as footsteps came closer to him.

"This can't be good."

The flame rocketed out of a tunnel to Franky's left, he was blasted of his feet and slammed against a wall and fell to one knee.

"What are you doing in my cave?"

"Who's there?" asked Franky

A girl with long silky black hair and cat like blue eye's appeared before him.

Franky rose to his feet and stared at the girl "Who are you?" he asked

"Tiamat." answered the girl as she appeared behind Franky who hadn't even seen her move.

"What the hell..." started Franky but stopped as Tiamat slammed her fist into his back.

Franky fell to the ground and was unable to move as Tiamat stood on his back.

----------

Sanji was flung by the impact of the explosion, he shot backwards through the air, hit his head against a large rock and drifted into unconcsiousness.

When he awoke, he was alone, there was no sign of Zoro, the mountain was half it's original size too.

"Stupid Marimo." moaned Sanji "Always getting lost!"

Sanji stood up and looked around, he saw nothing but a ruined wasteland with half a mountain that was still smoking.

He decided on going across teh wasteland, he had to fid someone he knew, he was really worried about Nami but kne wthat as long as she hadn't lost Luffy then she would be ok.

It took a while but he eventually came to a cave.

"A place to rest." laugehd Sanji a he entered into a huge cavern, the ceiling was over 100 foot high, it also had many passageways.

"Which way should I go?" thought Sanji

He saw a flash and jumped, fire flew beneath him.

"Who the hell is attacking me!" snapped Sanji as he heard something emerging from one of the passageways.

A large grey dragon appeared, it had sharp teeth, yellow eye's and sharp grey claws.

"More dragons." moaned Sanji

"I'm surprised." answered the dragon "Have you run away from a dragn before."

"Actually" answered sanji "I met a beautiful dragon named Tiamat."

Sanji dodged again as flames were poured down upon him.

"How dare you!" roared the dragon "That's QUEEN Tiamt!"

"Sorry!" cried Sanji as he dodged more flames "Look how about you tell me were to find Queen Tiamat. I need her help with something."  
"Seeing a show she let you go last time." snorted the Dragon "She's down there dealing with an intruder."

Sanji watched a sthe Dragon pointed it's tail to a lareg opening set a few feet up in teh rock, he jumped through it and raced down the pasageway, he knew he was getting closer a she heard an argument and saw bright flashes of light.

Sanji emerged to see Tiamat standing on Franky.

Franky was shocked, so was Tiamat as Sanji lung himself at her.

"You look more beautiful than ever Tiamat-san!" cried sanji

Tiamat breathed fire on him. Sanji yelled as he fell holding his face, he grunted and stood up, the smoke that Tiamat's fire had left behind was rising from him in the shape of a love heart.

Franky burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sanji

"Above you eye." answered Franky

Sanji felt above his eye and suddenly realized what was wrong "MY STYLISH EYEBROW IS GONE!"

"Do you now this pantless freak?" asked Tiamat

"Yeah." answered Sanji as he lit a cigarette.

"Where is the green haired one?" asked Tiamat

"I lost him." answered Sanji

"I have a deal to make with you." smiled Tiamat, she revealed a dzzling smile that almost caused sanji tofall over.

"I'll do anything for you." he cried as his eye turned into a love heart.

"A fiend named bel rules this world, if you help me get rid of him then I shall open the gate to the next world for you." said Tiamat

"Deal." replied Sanji "I'll beat anyone for you."

Franky sighed as Tiamat stepped off of him.

"I'll help you out." he said.

----------

Zaebos felt his chest explode, black blood burst from his chest and spalttered across the wasteland, he fell to the ground, blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

Usopp also hit the ground, his arm smokeing from the impact.

Chopper cheered as Zaebos fell, he then rushed to Usopp.

Usopp sat up and smiled at Chopper "We win."

"You're so cool!" laughed Chopper

Usopp remembered his last night in skypiea, after seeing thi reject dials power on the giant beanstalk, he decided to steal it, he succeeded and figured that no one would care since it was forbidden.

"This dial is really powerful." laughed Usopp "But it hurts ten times worse than impact."

"He said he was a member of the dark eight." sighed Chopper "That means his seven buddies will be after us."

Usopp began to shake "More guys like him..."

"Let's go." said Chopper "Before they come looking for their pal."

Usopp began to shake violenty, his teeth chattered and his eye's stared in awe as Zaebos arose.

"NO WAY!" screamed Usopp

"Can't be." whispered Chopper

Zaebos howled in rage as he lunged at the two Straw Hats.

----------

To Be Continued...

---------

Chapter 7 preview

Usopp and Chopper face Zaebos' full power.


	7. Survival: Part 2

**_Chapter 7 – Survival: Part 2_**

Luffy gaped in awe as he was presented with a table full of food, he grabbed everything he could reach and began to stuff his face.

"Tell me something?" asked Nami "Why should we join you, when we could just join Bel and have him open the gate for us."  
Kurtulmak laughed and said "Bel won't risk opening the gate. He has too many enemies, plus he fears the lord of the second world."

"Who's this lord?" asked Nami

"He's far stronger than Bel." shivered Kurtulmak "He is Disapator, the lord of extreme heat."

"Not good." moaned Nami "What's the second world like?"

"It's called Dis." answered Kurtlmak "And it is the hottest place in Baator, you humans will only be able to survive there for three days."

"That's bad." said Nami "Guess we have to find the gate fast and escape without fighting Disapator."

"He sees everything from a huge tower that can be seen from all over Dis." said Kurtulmak "Escaping his sight is impossible."

"Don't worry Nami." smiled Luffy "If he gets in our way then I'll just send him flying, then I'll deal with Asdus."

"You mean Asmodeus." sighed Nami

"Yeah him." laughed Luffy

"Glad to see that your so full of confidence." Sighed Nami

Luffy smiled at her.

----------

Zoro awoke with a thumping headache "Damn it."

Zoro heared a loud groaning and saw that the fire giant was buried under some large chunks of earth.

"Help me?" begged the giant

Zoro sighed and said "Only if you take me somewhere with food."

"Deal." answered the giant.

Zoro drew his sword and split the boulders into thirds.

The Giant stared in awe as he watched a meer human split large chunks of earth like they were made of glass.

"Your skills are impressive for a human." Spoke the giant

Zoro grinned as the giant sat up and rubbed his head.

"My village is this way."

The giant rose to his feet and headed east, Zoro was right behind him.

----------

Zaebos flung out his fist, Chopper and Ussop rolled to the right. Zaebos' fist hit the ground and broke it apart, the ground began to crack and split.

"W-what kind of..." began Usopp but Zaebos wasted no time in attacking again.

Zaebos plowed straight into Usopp and slammed him into the ground, he spun around and blocked Chopper's strike, he then grabbed the reindeer and slammed him into Usopp, both straw hats cried out in pain as Zaebos sent them skidding with a powerful kick.

"Damn!" cried Usopp as he struggled to his feet.

Chopper coughed as he clutched his stomach "We have to win."

"Any idea's?" asked Usopp

"Nope." replied Chopper

"Looks like we're finished... Not even the Reject dial could beat him..." said Usopp as he began to shake

Chopper grabbed a rumble ball and ate it "This makes two."

"Jumping Boost." cried chopper as he grabbed Usopp and leaped away.

"They keep trying to run." sighed Zaebos "But I'll always catch them."

Usopp was ready, he fired several pellets at Zaebos and covered the area in smoke bombs.

Zaebos leaped into the sky only to find that Usopp and Chopper were gone.

"I'll get you." laughed Zaebos as he began to glow, he unleashed a massive scream that blew the smoke away.

"What a voice." whispered Usopp as he and Chopper where hiding.

"Seems that they got away." grunted Zaebos "Oh well, I do have some information to report."

"He's leavin." sighed Usopp

Zaebos looked around and smiled as he caught sight of an antler sticking out behind a rock he landed on the ground and vanished.

"He's gone." Sighed Usopp

"Thank god." Smiled Chopper

"Who's gone." Asked Zaebos as he appeared next to them.

"ARRRGGGG!" screamed Chopper and Usopp

"ARM BOOST!" cried Chopper

Chopper changed forms to his horn boost and was stopped in his tracks by Zaebos who easily caught Choppers horns and lifted him up of the ground.

"Damn it!" snapped Chopper "I've lost control of my transformations."

Zaebos aimed a fist at Chopper but was stopped as Usopp grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" asked Zaebos

"Put him down." Snarled Usopp

"Usopp." Whispered Chopper

Usopp clenched his free fist and slammed it into Zaebos' stomach.

Zaebos gasped, dropped Chopper and leaped back a few steps.

"We must use our greatest attack." Said Usopp

"It worked last time." Agreed Chopper "Let's do it."

"You two are finished." Snapped Zaebos "Screw my orders, I'm going to kill you now!"

Usopp wrapped a rubber band around Choppers antlers, he then placed his hammer in a firing position.

"Ready?" asked Usopp as Zaebos closed in.

"FIRE!" snapped Chopper

"SURE KILL USOCHO HAMMER COMET!" cried Usopp as he fired the hammer with tremendous force.

Zaebos took the hammer straight to the head, iy crushed his nose and broke his teeth, he spun fifty feet into the air, black blood rained from the sky, he slammed into the grand and vanished in a pile of dust and rubble.

Usopp grabbed a now exhausted Chopper and ran.

Zaebos lay blank eye'd small crater.

"We did it." Cried Usopp "We won!"

Chopper and Usopp laughed as they headed into the distance

----------

To Be Continued...

---------

Chapter 8 preview

Zoro and the giant arrive to find his village under attack!

Robin finds the dark eight!


End file.
